Forbidden Love
by xXMrs.StylesXx
Summary: Bella Swan is a 17 year old teen who falls in love with Edward Cullen, the twenty-five year old doctor. The Cullens hate the Swan's and the Swan's feel the same, everybody else in between hates the fact that their together, how will they cope?Romeo
1. Prolouge

"**PROLOUGE"**

**A/N hey everybody, I will be updating "Cinderbella 2: Dreams come True" very soon, but you know how you have a dream about a great story and you want to get it out? Well that's what this is, a dream I had lol well I hope you guys like it **

_Edward's POV  
_"Why are we here?" Bella asked me, but I just ignored her, for I didn't want her to know what was going to happen. I led her into the church and straight down the aisle to the alter, I whispered for her to get down on her knees and I got down right in front of her. I heard the church doors open; I turned and saw the priest coming down the aisle to us with his case.

Bella was ignorant to what was about to happen, but I knew it had to be done; it was the only way to be together forever. I told Bella to close her eyes and she complied, I looked once more at the priest, whose eyes had filled with tears, he opened the case and pulled out what I had asked him to bring. I turned back to Bella and told her I loved her, she said the same as I pulled her into a hug. I heard the priest cock the gun, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him raise it to Bella's head and pull the trigger.

Hot tears ran down my face as she lay dead in my arms, but it wasn't over yet. The priest slowly moved the gun towards me and pulled the trigger. It seemed as if it took forever for the bullet to make an impact but when it did, I knew that we were free, free from all the people who have shouted at us, threw things at us, even our families disowned us, and it was all because our love was forbidden.


	2. How They Met

"**HOW THEY MET"**

**A/N Okaii here is Chapter 1, enjoy.**

_(One week Earlier)_

_Bella's POV_

"And that concludes our reading about how to prepare for an interview. Oh and don't forget to go to your assigned job places and meet with you "interviewee", remember you are already hired, you just need to go through the interview for practice." Mr. Danwood said as the bell rang, letting all of us know it was time to leave for our spring break week.

I grabbed my books and shoved them into my backpack, hoping to get out of here before Mike caught up to me.

"Hey Bella." _Too late_ I thought, I stood up and turned around slowly to where Mike Newton, the schools man-whore, was standing.

"Hi Mike," I said, sounding as if I needed to be somewhere, hoping he would get the message "Is there something I can help you with?" I asked; whishing he would say no and get a move on.

"Err, well I was kind of…" the bell rang once more, and for that I was forever grateful of that bell that I usually hated for always ringing before I was here, therefore making me tardy all the time.

"Oh, I got to go, bye Mike." I said, throwing a wave over my shoulder as I ran out the classroom, pushing past other students. But before I could reach the school door, my best friend Angela caught up to me.

"Hey Bells, where are you going in such a rush?" she asked me, as she tried to keep up with my fast pace. I slowed down and we both started walking to my car.

"I have that interview at Forks Hospital." I said grimly, I faint at the sight of blood, how am I going to work at a hospital for a week. Yeah, my whole spring break I'm stuck at a stupid hospital.

"Oh, I got that children's clothing store at the mall, so I will be around tiny kids running around me all week. Gawd I wish I had gotten your job, it would have looked really good on my college application, and it would have given me a little experience on my medical career." Angela said, sighing, I gave her a sad smile and told her I would call her after my interview as I got into my red truck.

I started the car and drove to my doom, also known as Forks Community Hospital. Me being the super speedy driver, I got there in a record time of 5 minutes. I jumped out of my car, but because I'm me, I slipped on a water puddle from this morning's rain and got water all on my pants making me look like a peed.

_Just great _I thought, _let's have a god pick on Bella day,_ I groaned as I got up and tried to dry as much of the water of my pants as I could, with some luck and some paper towels from my glove compartment. I shrugged and hoped my employer wouldn't notice, I glanced at the sheet of paper my teacher gave me.

_Interview appointment at 3:45._

_Ask for Dr. Cullen_

I walked into the hospital, heading straight for the front desk, watching a blonde headed bimbo popping her gum and talking on the telephone. I got up closer and read her name tag which said _Mallory Leslie_, I laughed to myself, _So this is Lauren's mother_.

"Excuse me." I said, but she ignored me and continued on the phone.

"Excuse me." I said, a little louder but I still got nothing. I glanced at the time, it read 3:30.

"Excuse mio." I yelled, Mrs. Mallory slowly raised her eyebrows as she looked up at me, she took the phone from her ear and slammed it down on the desk, without hanging it up.

"What you spoiled little brat?" she asked me, rolling her eyes and popping her pink gum in my face.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Cullen for 3:45." I said, showing her the paper from my teacher, she hung up on whoever she was speaking to and called who I'm guessing was Dr. Cullen. Leslie got up from her desk and moved to the back room to speak to him; finally after a while she came back.

"Dr. Cullen will see you now." She said, in a snobby sweet voice, "Room 1, just down the hall." She picked up the phone again and called back whoever she was talking to, I rolled my eyes as I walked down the hall until I was in front of room 1. I knocked 3 times on the door, I waited, and I was about to knock again when the door opened and I met with a pair of forest green eyes.

"Hello, you must be Miss Swan." He said, extending his hand out to me, I shook his hand, which was firm but soft. Dr. Cullen had brownish, reddish kind of hair which can only be described as bronze.

"It's Bella, and you must be Dr. Cullen." I said, pulling my hand from his.

"Yes," he said, he opened his door wider and gestured for me to come in; when I did he closed the door behind me and showed me to my seat.

"Well would you like anything to drink?" he asked me, I just shook my head, half of me wanted to get out of here but the other half wanted to stay here in his presence. Dr. Cullen, whose name is Edward, but I figured that out by the nameplate on his desk that say _Edward Cullen MD_. I have amazing detective skills, if you didn't know.

"Okay, Bella, I usually don't do this, but I am really busy today so do you mind us rescheduling for tomorrow when I don't have to work?" he asked me, his eyes tired, I knew he was probably exhausted and the last thing he wants to do is interview some kid. He probably wants to get home to his wife and kids, assuming he has them.

"Sure, why not, just name the time and the place." I said, slipping my backpack onto my shoulders.

"Well first things first, I will call your teacher and let him know we will be rescheduling, then I guess I will give you a call tomorrow, how does that sound?" he asked, running his hand through his hair. I nodded and said that would be fine, I jolted down my cell number on his notepad so he could call me tomorrow.

"Alright, erm…I guess I will see you tomorrow Dr. Cullen." I said to him, his eyes met mine.

"Okay, goodbye Bella, nice to meet you" He said, giving me a small wave, I muttered the same back, and got out of there as fast as I can.

**Okay, there ya go, chapter 1, I hope you guys liked it **


	3. BFF Jacob Black

"**BFF JACOB BLACK"**

**A/N E'llo everyone, how's it going? Good? Great…sooo…erm..here is another chapter for you waiting…fans..:) oh and please review, I like reading them.**

_Bella's POV_

I walked up the front steps to my so ever boring home, in which I stay with my calm and secluded father Charlie, and my over-bearing mother Renee. Its not that I don't love my parents, don't get me wrong they are like my best friends, but since they are the total opposite of each other, they argue over everything and I mean everything.

Opening the front door I caught my parents in the midst of an argument…over toothpaste.

"I have told you many times, to put the damn cap back on the toothpaste when you're done Charlie." My mother said calmly, she was standing in the kitchen holding a tube of toothpaste that had dried toothpaste all over it. My dad was sitting at the kitchen table, looking like he was listening, but really not paying attention to her words. I know my dad to well.

"Why should I put the cap back on, if you brush your teeth right after me, that's common courtesy, that way you don't have to waste your 'precious' time taking off a cap." Charlie said sarcastically. I decided to make my presence known so I don't have to hear their pointless arguing any longer.

"Hey guys, I'm back" I said, stepping away from the front door and into the kitchen. I shrugged out of my jacket and hung it on the coat rack, and then I moved over and sat by my father at the table after grabbing a glass of water.

"Hey honey, how was the interview?" my mom asked me, turning her attention on making dinner. We usually alternate over who makes dinner, last night it was me so tonight it's her.

"Well it was fine…I mean I didn't get to do the interview today since Dr. Cullen was a little overwhelmed with work." I said, taking a long sip of my water, trying not to remember his gorgeous green eyes staring into mine.

"I do wish your teacher would have picked a better job for you, I'm sorry honey but I don't wish for you to get that job working with the Cullen's." my mother said, peeling potatoes for beef stew. Renee knows my father has high cholesterol, so my dad and I believe she is slowly trying to kill him off with all the salt she puts in her food.

I don't know what happened between us Swan's and the Cullen's, all I know is that it was bad enough for the Swan's to hate them for three generations, three.

"Well, mom, unless you want me to fail, I have to do it, besides it's hard for me to hate people when I don't know why I should hate them." I said, pushing myself away from the table and heading up to my room, which was painted dark blue with light blue borders. We've lived in this house since I was born and my parents were expecting a boy instead of mio so therefore that's why my room is blue, I just never wanted to change it. I kicked off my shoes and they ended up going under the bed, they were going to be impossible to find since I have got loads of stuff hidden under my bed.

I gathered my things for a shower, which I needed badly, but before I could even make it to the bathroom, my cell phone rang, and my room was filled with the ring tone I had set for my pig-headed but best friend, Jacob. I snatched up my phone and hit the answer button.

"Did you get the job?" Jake spurted out, I laughed to myself. Someone was a little to excited about me getting a job.

"Hi to you to Jake." I said smugly, I could almost hear him smile.

"Hi Bella…did you get the job?" he pressed again, sometimes he makes me just want to hang up on him.

"I didn't even have the interview yet," I sighed into the phone, "Dr. Cullen was busy so he told me he will call me tomorrow." I said and he gasped.

"You gave him your house number?" he whisper yelled, "Imagine how your parents are going to feel when he calls asking for you."

"Jake calm down, I gave him my cell number." I said, it was no big deal, it was just for an interview right, it's not like he was calling for a …*gulp* date.

"That's even worse Bella, what professional adult gets a teenage girls cell number? Who does that, that's so…um… unprofessional." He ranted, I slapped my hand to my face, sometimes he needed some serious help. I hung up the phone during his little speech and tossed my phone on the bed.

I took my clothes and stuff into the bathroom so I could finally take my shower, but my mother called me downstairs for dinner. I groaned to myself as I trudged down the stairs, _can't a girl just get a freakin shower?_ I asked myself, _apparently not._ I walked into the kitchen and sat down in front of my bowl of beef stew. My mother and father were still arguing about that damn toothpaste, so I took that as a sign to take my food into my room. I grabbed my bowl and snuck out of the kitchen and into my bedroom.

I took a whiff of that food, and the next thing you know I was throwing out the window.

"Ecch, Bella." I heard a deep voice whisper; I looked down the window and saw it was Jake, climbing up the vine that was under my window.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whisper yelled at him, he climbed up further, jumped inside my window, and plopped down onto my bed.

"I was bored." He said, shrugging, that was his big reason for coming all the way to my house from La-Push, and climbing up a death trap because he was bored. "Aww come on don't be so uptight Bells." He said, I gave him my famous death glare and he shrunk back into his spot.

"Jacob Black, if you do not get up from my bed in less that 3 point 3 seconds, I'm going to literally kick your ass." I said, I walked over to where he was laying and tried to pull him up without any luck. I started to reach for my pocket knife but luckily my cell rang and saved Jake's life. I picked up the phone and clicked the answer button.

"Hello?" I asked, Jacob mouthed who is it but I shrugged, I didn't even know who it is so how the hell am I supposed to tell him. Jacob scooted up and slid his ear by the phone so he could hear too.

"Hello, is this Bella Swan?" I heard the mysterious voice ask.

"Err…Yes that's me, is there something I could help you with?" I asked the person, I swatted Jake's face away from the phone, but he just kept coming over here the nosy prick.

"It's Dr. Cullen; I was calling to schedule an interview time for tomorrow." I smiled to myself as Jacob smirked.

"Oh Sure, I wasn't expecting a call from you tonight though." I said, trying to find out why he was calling in so late.

"I'm on break so I decided to give you a call, instead of making last minute plans." He said, Jacob was being a jerk and mocking everything he said. I rolled my eyes at his immature behavior, it wasn't unusual though.

"Okay, well how about tomorrow at 12:00, at your office?" I suggested, Jacob looked at me like I was crazy. Dr. Cullen said that would be great and we said our good byes and hung up.

"Dude are you insane?" Jacob asked me, "I can't believe your going to meet with this uptight clown, he was so nervous it was like he was asking you out on a date." He said moving from my bed to his usual spot on the couch. Yes Jacob sleeps in my room sometimes and because I'm a good best friend, I let him with no objection. Charlie doesn't even mind, but my mother is a different matter.

"Oh shut up and go to sleep." I said, switching of the light and laying down under my layers of covers. In a record of time I heard Jacobs loud, but soothing snore fill my room, I chuckled to myself, he was such a jerk sometimes but I love him.

_I still didn't take a shower_ I said to myself.

**So Jacob thinks Edward is hitting on Bella, Renee is crazy, and Bella didn't get her shower. Oh well so I will be updating this weekend. OH AND REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE THEM, (but I don't take criticism well so if your going to criticize at least sugar coat it) okai well buh baii.**


	4. The Mall

"**THE MALL"**

**A/N ABCDEFGHIJKELEMENOP (What's next?) Oh well, here is another chapter for you guys, and I will be updating "CinderBella 2"** **this weekend. Also I have become obsessed with Led Zeppelin and Aerosmith.**

_(Tuesday)_

_Bella's POV_

(The next morning) Day 2

_SNNNNOOORRREEE!_

My eyes popped open, my sleep was abruptly interrupted by Jacob's snoring, I don't see how his family deals with that every night. I sat up in my bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes; reaching over I grabbed my alarm clock which read 3:43 am, I groaned and slammed it back on the dresser. I grabbed one of my pillows behind me and threw it at Jacob.

"Hu- wh-at?" He said disoriented, he looked at me as if I was crazy, but I guess you would be if you were woken up from a great dream you were having.

"Shut up, don't you know how to like…I don't know…NOT SNORE." I said, rolling my eyes. He just gave me his big stupid grin, tossed the pillow back at my face, and rolled over on the couch. _Silence _I thought _great_. I turned over to go back to sleep but as soon as I shut my eyes, would you believe it, he was snoring again. I huffed and pulled the pillow over my face and hoped that it would drown out his snoring, but my attempts failed.

"JACOB BLACK IF YOU DO NOT STOP SNORING I WILL COME IN THEIR IN SCALP YOU!" I heard Jacob jump at the sound of my mothers angry voice, I pushed the pillow closer to my face to suppress my giggles but it didn't work he still heard me.

"That's funny to you?" he asked me, a wounded look on his face, I couldn't help but smile as a pulled my pillow off of my face, and looked at him sitting there on the couch, pouting.

"No, its freaking hilarious" I said, laying my head back down on my pillow "Now go to sleep." Next thing I knew, he starts snoring again!

_(Later that morning)_

"Bella….BELLA…BELLA wake up, your mom made breakfast." Jacob said, I slowly opened my eyes to see him standing over me, waiting impatiently to go eat…he is such a fat beast. I groaned as I sat up in my bed, I looked at the clock, it read 8:21. A little early but I can take it, I wondered what my mother was doing up so early though.

"Um…can I have a little privacy Jake?" I asked him, he rolled his eyes and muttered something about I should go to the bathroom but I wasn't fully woke yet. I got up and walked to my closet to find something to wear, I was trying to decide between something sophisticated or something casual, I decided on a white sequin halter top (from my moms closet that somehow ended up in mine), a dark blue wrap collar shirt to go over it, midnight colored skinny jeans (it is supposed to be a chilly day today), black converse (my favorite shoes ever!) and last but not least my old but dependable blue shoulder bag. I walked to the bathroom, without tripping surprisingly and washed my face, brushed my teeth and all that stuff. I pulled my hair back into a bun, but then I decided to take my time and curl it to give it some life (did I mention my hair is down to my waist, so it took me some time). After I finished with my duties, I went down the stairs, jumping over every second one just because I was bored and I tripped over my foot and lost my balance but luckily Jacob heard me coming down and he caught me.

"You can let me go now, I'm not going to break." I said, I hated that I was treated like a china doll that was going to crack if you even touched me.

"You sure about that?" he asked, as he pushed me back up to a standing position. I just rolled my eyes and sat down at the breakfast table, Jacob next to me on my left, my dad on the right. My mother plopped a plate down in front of me, and asked Jacob if he wanted seconds.

"Good morning Bells, you ready for your interview?" my dad said, looking over his newspaper with one eye.

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous though." I said, biting into my toast, then spitting it out secretly…whole wheat …eww.

"That's because you got the hots for Ed-OUCH!" Jacob rubbed his knee that I just poked with my fork, which should teach him.

"Bella dear, what are you wearing; you look like your going to one of those rock concerts, that isn't very appropriate interview attire." My mother scolded. Since when does she care about what I wear, especially when it had to do with the Cullen's.

"Mom it doesn't matter what I wear, this whole interview is pointless to me anyway considering we already have the job we are just going through the interview process so we will know what its like." I said, sliding out of my chair pulling my book bag off the floor and sliding it onto my shoulder. I kissed my dad on the cheek and I hugged my mom, as I was about to walk out the door but Jacob started clearing his throat real loud if I may say.

I turned back towards Jacob and he had his arms out like he wanted a hug, I rolled my eyes and flipped him the bird when my parents weren't looking, he feigned a wounded face and held his hand to his heart, I rolled my eyes again and walked out the door, _he would forgive me_ I thought to myself. I walked outside to my super dependable, old, rusty, and red pickup truck. I got in on the drivers side and threw my bag onto the passenger side. _Well_ I thought _off we go._

I glanced at my dashboard it read 9:30, so I still had time to kill before 12pm. So I decided to go visit Angela at work. I drove the 2 miles to the mall trying to read my Wuthering Heights book as I drove which wasn't a very smart idea.

I finally arrived at the mall at 10:00 o'clock on the dot, in one piece. I parked my hunk of junk in the handicap zone because I'm a total badass and can get away with it. Before I even had a chance to stop the car and put it in park a security guard walked up, tapped my window with his knuckles, and directed me to an open parking spot, that was super far from the mall entrance. _What a dick_ I thought.

After all that I finally made it into the mall, and I was headed toward the Kids store that Angela was working at when I bumped into the one person I hoped I wouldn't see until school started back.

"What the f-Oh hey Bella." Mike said; as he wiped his lunch that I just spilled off of him.

"Hi Mike." I said blankly, I was looking for ways to escape because I knew if I stayed, I would be pressured into a date that I would never want in my life.

"You're just the person I wanted to see, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the movies with me this weekend." He asked, with his puppy dog brown eyes staring into me. I started squirming; I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to accept and give him the wrong idea, but I didn't want to be rude and decline. But just as I was about to say yes, the one person I thought I wasn't going to see until later walked up and rescued me.

"Hello Bella, I thought that was you." Edward Cullen said to me as he walked up between me and Mike. With his eyes he was asking if I was okay, I slightly nodded.

"Hi Dr. Cullen, um Mike this is Dr. Cullen. I'm going to be working as his assistant during spring break." I said, hoisting my bag onto my shoulder, trying to make it seem like I was in a rush. "Well it was nice seeing you Mike but I have to get going, Bye."

I walked away as quickly as possible trying to get away before Mike begged me to go with him. I shook that thought out of my mind because I heard footsteps behind me. _Oh gosh, I hope that is not Mike,_ I thought to myself. I snuck a glance back and it was Dr. Cullen walking behind me, and he stopped.

"Are you following me?" I asked him, but inwardly kicking myself, he could be going in the same direction. Dr. Cullen smiled his crooked grin.

"No, I'm just heading to the toy store, to pick something up for one of my patients, she has leukemia." He said solemnly and I instantly felt bad for practically accusing him of following me.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." I said, looking down at my shoes, feeling like such an idiot.

"That's okay, well I better get going, she is waiting for me." He said, walking past me. I watched him as he walked away, finding it so hard not to stare at his butt. _Oh god_ I thought _What the hell am I thinking?_. I tried to push all dirty thoughts about Edward out of my mind and continued my journey to go see Angela.

**Yes..I know right…FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER. I'm so sorry, I have been super busy with school and everything but I'm back… I took a break but I'm back in motion xD**


End file.
